


Disclosure

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Bad Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, because I'm fully aware of how frustrating these two are, since it's based off real life, the ending is really unfufilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: They’re not a couple, and they’ll swear up and down to that, regardless of their friends’ admonishions.Doesn’t mean they don’t act like it though.Doesn’t mean that they don’t want to be.Aka “A tale of the inevitable lead up to my own heartbreak”





	Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> so this is an entire fic based off of stuff my non-boyfriend and I do. space between the words 'boy' and 'friend'. he's aware I have massive feelings for him, but we're basically just platonically an old affection married couple, so it doesn't matter to us either way. all of our friends find this extremely frustrating, because he and I aren't dating in the slightest; we might as well be, but we're not. everything I've written in here is stuff that he and I have actually done. actual scenarios. let me know in the comments if you find this as frustrating as they all say. (I'm writing myself in as Yuuri in this fic) (I know that this fic isn't going to even remotely interest people as much as my porn without plot writing, but I don't even really care at this point)

*1*

It's mid-September in this suburban area of Detroit, Michigan; the weather is just starting to cool down, and the teachers all still have their ac units set to 45˚F at Stammi Vicino High, despite the breeze outside. Yuuri sits down in his usual spot during the breakfast hour in the mornings, just after first period: on a faded red picnic table outside of the library, sporting his blue windbreaker while people group into their respective cliques and gaggles. He's always there first, before the rest of his friend group joins in, Phichit taking a seat right next to him and bouncing an orange off of his forearm like it's a tennis ball while he and Yuuri make small talk, until Viktor inevitably shows up. 

Viktor, tall, handsome Viktor, who pretends to be a genuine people person until he has the opportunity to be alone and recharge. Unless it was Yuuri. Yuuri was like his own personal charging station wherever they were. Said tall, handsome Viktor was currently rushing in Yuuri's direction, speed walking to the best of his abilities down the breezeway with a shiny red apple in his hand, a soft smile on his face as he came toe to toe with the smaller boy. He set down the apple, and without hesitation, lifted Yuuri from his seat at the table, returning Yuuri's peal of laughter as he practically holds him over his shoulder, squeezing him in a gentle hug around the waist in the air before gently setting Yuuri back down. 

Phichit just sighs.

*2*

They sat at the same red picnic table during lunch everyday like clockwork. They all had their same spots: Yuuri at the end of one bench, Viktor beside him, and Christophe beside them. Phichit sat across from Yuuri, Yurio and sometimes Yuuko next to him. They would all get engrossed in their own separate conversations, Yuuko teaching Yurio how to fold paper cranes, Yuuri sometimes having a conversation about what their regularly emotionless pre-calc teacher had said to a student that day before inevitably getting roped up in watching multiple dog videos with Viktor. Sometimes Phichit will bring something for them to do, like a hackie sack, or a soccer ball for them to kick around. Yuuri tends to sit out on those activities, Viktor too, most of the time, content on sitting with their heads on their arms, watching their friends play fight over whatever is the source of entertainment is that day. Occasionally, if there aren't many people sitting at the table that day, Christophe and Viktor will take turns annoying each other extensively, playing punchies and wrapping each other in playful headlocks while Yuuri watches on, offering the occasional smart-aleck quip. 

"Yuuri, help me." Viktor whines one day, wrapping Yuuri up in a well welcomed hug where he stands in the sun. 

"Huh? With what?" Yuuri stammers, letting himself be heavily leaned into by the taller boy as his hands come up to wrap around the Russian's shoulders. "What do you need help with?"

"I'm  _dying._ " Viktor bemoans, pressing playful, sloppy kisses to Yuuri's right cheek, warm from the heat of the sun and the blood rushing to his face. 

"Oh. Okay."

" _Okay?"_

"I-I mean, same, but-" Yuuri says, attempting to defend himself while Christophe rolls his eyes only six feet away. 

*3*

Tonight hasn't been great. 

SVHS had their annual homecoming bonfire, the senior class winning as expected, their box pile a perfectly engineered structure thanks to Yuuri and Phichit's math skills and everyone's determination. Viktor showing up with a flat bed trailer of just cardboard boxes from a local auto body shop in town, whose owner just happened to be a close family friend of his, helped a little, too. 

Yuuri had a lot of fun, as expected; taking pictures for the yearbook, drinking cheap beer wrapped in soda can labels so they wouldn't seem suspicious to the school staff chaperoning the event, playing a rip-off version of  'Heads Up' on Phichit's smartphone in the back of someone's truck while they played their favorite 80's playlist on Spotify, warmed from the 40 foot tall fires in front of them, the stars shining brightly in the night sky above.

Tonight was good, but not great. 

Because once Yuuri got home, the attack started. 

He was alone, the front door locked, the lights still on, his family on a work related trip to Ann Arbor for the next three days, when it began. His chest tightened, his eyes stung as he struggled to breathe, attempting to calm himself down on his living room couch while his phone dinged insistently next to him, scaring him out of his wits. He snatched it up quickly, making a move to silence it, before he saw who was calling, answering despite every fibre of his body saying not to. 

"Hello?" Yuuri called softly, hand clutching at his chest as he fought to keep his breathing even. 

 _"Yuuri!"_  Viktor called merrily over the phone. _"You took awhile to answer, I was worried you wouldn't pick up."_

"O-Oh," Yuuri muttered, eyes watering as he fought to take in oxygen. "Sorry. Did you need something?" 

There was silence for a few moments, Yuuri swallowing the lump in his throat as he waited for Viktor's answer.

 _"Yuuri, are you okay?"_ Viktor asked, the sound of fabric shifting could be heard over the receiver.  _"You don't sound that great."_

"I'm good, I'm good." Yuuri rushed to say, coughing into his fist to hide the hitch in his breath. 

_"Are you sure? Do you want me to come over?"_

"No!" Yuuri shouts, catching himself. "No, it's okay, really. I don't want to make you go out of your way. Besides, won't Mr. Feltsman get upset if he catches you sneaking out?"

 _"Yakov is always upset, my Yuuri."_ Viktor hums, the sound of rustling around could be heard distantly, along with a creak of the door.  _"I'm right down the road, it's fine. It's not like it's a hassle."_

"But-"

 _"No buts, babe."_ Viktor hums, Yuuri nearly smiling at the nickname.  _"I'll be there in a minute. Hang tight. I love you.”_

Without another word, Yuuri hangs up, resigning himself to his fate as he unlocks the front door.

*4*

The actual homecoming dance was much like the aftermath of the bonfire.

Yuuri took the safe route and showed up slightly intoxicated, joining his friends where most of them sat at a table in the corner of the gym. Phichit rushed off to do the occasional typical dances, like  _The Cupid Shuffle_ and  _The Cha-Cha Slide._ Viktor spent his time scalping other students like a business shark, ripping off the popular rich ones for polaroid photos, charging them $5 each. 

It didn't take long for Yuuri to get overwhelmed, chugging the free hot chocolate like a madman before excusing himself to go out and get some air. He planted down on a concrete bench outside the gym, eyes closed as he tried his best to control his breathing. He rooted himself there for the rest of the dance, watching as students filtered out as the hour grew later and later. It wasn't long before Viktor found him, though, slinging an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and pulling him to his chest, Yuuri letting out shaky breaths as he let himself be held. It was nearly one in the morning now, and surely Viktor was ready and done with, with the dance, prepared to go home, but he stayed and held Yuuri, as though he knew he was Yuuri's personal anchor. 

"Hey," Viktor mumbled into Yuuri's hair, after a long period of sitting together, listening to the muffled Lil' Jon song playing from the gym. "I love you."

Yuuri clenched his fists behind Viktor's back, letting out a tense sigh before responding just as quietly.

"I love you, too."

They sat there together until the music stopped, the people filtered out of the gym, and they were inevitably asked to leave. 

*5*

“So, I’m gonna let you know,” Yuuri says shakily, eyes averted to the ground as he practically trembles in his spot. “that I’m saying all of this to make an effort to better myself. Not because I expect anything out of it. Just wanna make that clear.” 

Viktor blinks at him, blue eyes clear and no judgemental, though his body language indicates he’s nervous as well. 

“Okay. So,” the Russian begins, making an effort to meet Yuuri’s eyes. “try just... saying it?” 

“Okay, uh... uhm...” Yuuri looks up, locking eyes with the taller boy before inhaling heavily and rushing out his next words. “Ilikeyou!” 

Viktor blinks, Yuuri blinks back before continuing. 

“I like you. And I know you don’t like me back.” 

*6*

”Hey,” Yuuri looks to the side at the source of Viktor’s voice, watching the Russian’s face stiffen as he talks. “can I tell you something?”

They're laying on the hood of Viktor’s car, staring at the city below the cliff they’ve decided to park on to observe the stars, which is ineffective, due to the light pollution, so they opt to look at the artificial lights of Detroit instead. 

“Sure.” 

“So, you know that guy in our AP chemistry class? The blonde one?” Viktor asks, waiting for Yuuri’s responding nod before continuing. “He and I are like... a thing now?” 

Yuuri chokes on his own air, heart dropping from his ribcage as he feels the burn of stomach acid bubble into his throat. 

He knew who Viktor was talking about; a junior classman that’s had numerous run-ins with the law and a track record longer than his life span. Yuuri didn’t talk to him much, by choice. 

It’s only been a week since Yuuri told Viktor how he truly felt.

“What do you mean by that? Are you two dating?” He isn’t sure how he kept his voice so steady, but it’s lost the instance Viktor’s relieved blue eyes lock with his. 

“Yeah, I guess so. I’m not sure how official we are yet. I think we need to talk about it more.” 

“Oh.” Is all Yuuri gets out, before his eyes sting and his throat closes up, but he forces himself to keep talking. “Well, I hope things... work out between you two.”

Viktor looks over at him, surprise and serenity painted over his face. 

“Really? Do you?”

Yuuri forced himself to nod, and makes his smile meet his eyes, unaware of the tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

”I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you thought! I'll be responding to every comment, but if for some reason you don't want me to, put the word 'hush' right before your comment.  
> (btw the night I wrote this, we were laying together and told me he was in a relationship with the girl I feared for him to get involved with. so that's wonderful. I cried a little. Okay a lot.)


End file.
